Titus O'Neil
Thaddeus Michael Bullard, es un luchador profesional estadounidense y ex jugador de fútbol americano a nivel universitario y profesional. Bullard jugó fútbol americano colegial para la Universidad de Florida, y después de eso, jugó profesionalmente en la Arena Football League. Bullard es un luchador profesional, que trabaja para la WWE bajo el nombre de Titus O'Neil. Él compite en el territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, Florida Championship Wrestling, donde tuvo un reinado como Campeón en Parejas de Florida de la FCW junto a Damien Sandow. Fue parte de la segunda y quinta temporada de NXT. Carrera WWE (2009 - presente) Florida Championship Wrestling (2009-2011) Bullard firmó un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment en 2009 y comenzó a entrenar con su territorio de desarrollo la Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Hizo su debut en televisión en 16 de enero de la edición 2010 del show de FCW en Sports Network House como Titus O'Neil en una lucha en parejas con Skip Sheffield, perdiendo ante el equipo de Vance Archer y Alex Riley. El 3 de diciembre, O'Neil se unió con el coronel Damien Sandow para ganar el FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, al derrotar a Xavier Woods y Mason Ryan en una lucha por el campeonato vacante. En el final de temporada de NXT que salió al aire 1 de junio de 2010, se anunció que Titus O'Neil competiría en la segunda temporada de la serie, con Zack Ryder como su mentor. El debutó el 8 de junio, trabajando en equipo con Ryder siendo derrotados por Eli Cottonwood y John Morrison. Dos semanas más tarde, O'Neil fue la primera persona eliminada de la segunda temporada de NXT, y pronunció un discurso de despedida antes de salir de la arena. O'Neil regresó para la final de la temporada el 31 de agosto, uniéndose a los otros novatos eliminados para atacar el ganador, Kaval. 2011 - 2012: El 8 de marzo de 2011, O'Neil fue seleccionado como uno de los seis ex concursantes de NXT para volver en su quinta temporada de NXT Redemption. Durante esta temporada fue apadrinado por Hornswoggle como su Pro. Desde que comenzó no ha perdido ninguna pelea y tiene la mayor cantidad de puntos en Redemption. Su racha de victoria termino cuando fue derrotado por Darren Young con un Roll-up. Su rivalidad con Darren Young se extendió por varias semanas en NXT, hasta que finalmente lo derrotó en la edición de NXT Redemption del 18 de Enero de 2012, sin embargo tras su victoria, el hizo su cambio a Heel tras quejarse de muchas cosas y proclamarse como la estrella de NXT. Luego comenzó a hacer equipo con Darren Young, llamándose The Prime Time Players, siendo trasladados más tarde ambos a Smackdown. En No Way Out logró ganar una oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE tras derrotar a The Usos, Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel y Primo & Epico, luego de que A. W. los ayudara tras traicionar a Primo & Epico. Continuaron su feudo con Primo & Epico siendo derrotados en Money in the Bank, pero ganando en RAW. En SummerSlam, cobraron su oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, frente a Kofi Kingston & R-Truth, perdiendo. Ganaron otra oportunidad por los campeonatos frente a Primo & Epico, pero la perdieron frente a Kane & Daniel Bryan. En Night of Champions participaron en el Pre-Show en una battle royal por una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE, siendo ambos eliminados por el ganador Zack Ryder. Participaron en un torneo por nueva oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE venciendo a Kofi Kingston & R-Truth en primera ronda, pero perdiendo en las semifinales contra Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara. En Hell in a Cell fueron derrotados una vez más por Rey Mysterio y Sin Cara. En Survivor Series formó equipo con Darren Young, Tensai, Primo & Epico siendo derrotados por el equipo de Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel y Brodus Clay. 2013 - presente: Participó en la edición 2013 del Royal Rumble entrando de número 7 pero fue eliminado por Sheamus. El 19 de agosto en RAW cambió a Face junto con Darren Young al vencer a Antonio Cesaro y Jack Swagger, empezando un pequeño Feudo con ambos. En Night of Champions ganaron un Tag team turmoil match y se convirtieron en los contendientes al título, sin embargo, perdieron ante The Shield. En las Grabaciones de SmackDown del 28 de Enero (trasmitido para el 31) cambió a Heel luego de atacar a Darren Young en un combate ante Ryback y Curtis Axel, diciendo vine a la WWE a ser campeón y solo he logrado ser avergonzado. El 3 de febrero episodio de Raw, O'Neil estrenó nuevo tema musical y derrotó a Zack Ryder en su primer combate como Heel. En el PPV Elimination Chamber se enfrentó a Young donde salió ganador. Sin embargo, perdió la revancha a través de un roll up el 26 de febrero en el episodio de Main Event. En WrestleMania 30 participó en un Battle Royal en honor a Andre The Giant, pero fue eliminado por Big Show. Desde mediados de abril hasta mediados de junio, O'Neil comúnmente apareció en el programa secundario WWE Superstars, donde sufrió varias derrotas de Kofi Kingston y Big E. El 11 de julio en SmackDown, O'neil formaría un equipo con Heath Slater, pero perdieron contra The Usos. En WWE Battleground participó en un Battle Royal para coronar al vacante Campeón Intercontinental, pero fue eliminado por Bo Dallas. En el episodio del 29 de julio de Main Event, Slater y O'Neil fueron anunciados como "Slater Gator" y recogieron su primera victoria sobre Tyson Kidd y Zack Ryder. En el episodio del 5 de agosto de Main Event, Slater y O'Neil derrotaron a Stardust & Goldust. En septiembre comenzaron un feudo con Adam Rose y The Bunny, teniendo varios combates semanales contra estos. El 29 de septiembre en Raw derrotaron a Los Matadores y tras la lucha intentaron atacar a El Torito, pero no lograron siendo atacados por The Bunny. luego, otra vez Slater y el se enfrentaron en un Tag Team Turmoil a Roman Reigns y Daniel Bryan, siendo rapidamente derrotados. El 16 de febrero en Raw cambio a face al salvar a su antiguo compañero, Darren Young, de un ataque de The Ascension, dejando a SlaterGator y volviendo a ser The Prime Time Players; Luego, en la edición del 23 de febrero de Raw, The Prime Time Players se reunieron oficialmente en un combate contra The Ascension, ganando el combate. El 29 de marzo, participo en la Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal en WrestleMania 31, pero no logró ganar. En Elimination Chamber The Prime Time Players participaron en el primer Tag-Team Elimination Chamber por el WWE Tag Team Championship pero no lograron ganar siendo eliminados por The New Day. El 1 de junio en Raw formaron equipo con Dolph Ziggler derrotando a The New Day, donde Titus O'Neil cubrió a Xavier Woods luego de su nuevo finisher; donde se confirmo que The Prime Time Players se enfrentarían a The New Day por los Campeonatos en Pareja. El 8 de junio en Raw fue derrotado por Big E por las interferencias de Kofi Kingston y Xavier Woods. En Money In The Bank Titus O'Neil y Darren Young ganaron los Campeonatos en Pareja. El 15 de junio en Raw, The Prime Time Players y Neville vencieron a The New Day. El 20 de julio en Raw The Prime Time Players fueron derrotados por Los Matadores gracias a una distraccion de New Day. Categoría:Superstars